Things We Never Knew
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Boone and Claire, I know some people will be objective but read I promise it will get better as it goes on!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I no no own lost...dang i wish i did tho, then all the people i DON'T like would die and the people i do like would still BE there! Stupid addictive show! anyway so...yeah I don't own LOST

XoXo

Claire was walking along the beach. She had heard somewhere that doing something active can relieve pain. Maybe that was for something else. She stopped and looked along the beach. "There he is again!" She thought, looking at the handsome brunette about 10 feet away from her.

She kept thinking that somehow she knew him. He had that sort of mysterious look about him, those deep blue eyes. "Wait a second! What the heck am I doing?" She thought. She had a flashback of right after Thomas broke up with her.

XoXo

"All I'm saying is that I can't get together with another guy. It's going to be impossible!!"Claire said, her phone pressed against her ear.

"I just think that you should give this guy one chance. If you don't like him after that, than you can go on with your celibate life okay?"her friend Alyssa said.

"Whose gonna want to go out with a pregnant woman? Be real Alyssa...No one wants to go out with me!"Claire practially yelled into the phone, while gazing out the window. She gasped and dropped the phone.

"Claire? Claire? Are you still there? Claire?"Alyssa said over the phone, completely unaware that Claire stood at her window, nose pressed against the glass. Claire had just seen the man of her dreams. He was tall, but not too tall, brunette, and from what she could tell extremely handsome. She picked up the phone and hung it up without even saying goodbye. She grabbed a coat off the coat rack at the front door and ran outside. Ducking her head down, she hurried behind the man she saw from her window.

"Can I help you?"the man said in a deep voice.

"Me?"Claire asked, slightly squeaky. "No, in fact, this is my stop."

"Oh, well. Good day."he said smiling.

"Good day to you too."Claire smiled back. She turned around and ran back up the steps to her apartment complex. Once she was inside she walked quickly up the steps until she got to door number 18, she then smiled and hung her coat up. Not even bothering to call Alyssa back up and tell her what happened.

XoXo

"OH MY GOD!! That's him!"Claire screeched. Boone picked his head up and turned in the direction of Claire. She walked over to him, not very discreetly might I add, and sat down next to him.

"Helllo?" Boone asked. Thinking that this pregnant woman has got to be slightly crazy. First she screeches and then comes over to sit next to him. Man was he glad he couldn't get pregnant.

"Hi. Um, I have a question." She said, waiting for him to answer before she continued.

"Okay, ask away!" Boone said cheerfully, thinking that maybe she wasn't so crazy after all.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" Claire asked, smiling

Boone laughed and Claire's smile faltered for one second. "That is one crazy question. But yes, I can honestly say that I have...Why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just that you look familiar and I was wondering why. Well, thanks for answering!"Claire said, standing up. Her steps faultered and Boone stood up.

"Are you okay? Do you need some help?" Boone asked, putting a protective hand on her back. "Here let me take you back to your tent, okay?"

"Yeah, sure..." Claire said, smiling up at Boone. Boone smiled back at her and for one split second Claire was in Heaven.

XoXo

Please r&r I know it"s not very good but it will get better as it goes on I promise!!


	2. Love Has Begun

Disclaimer: I don't own lost, but i continue to imagine if i didinhales slowly as imagining a world where i own lost

XoXo

"So. Everyone has a reason for being on the plane. What's yours?" Boone asked Claire, who had just recently decided to like this guy.

"I was gonna give my baby to a couple in L.A. This is going to sound crazy, but a psychic told me too. He said that the couple were the only ones that could take care of it. But here's the crazy thing, right before that, he said that I was the one to take care of the baby. How crazy is that? What's your story?" Claire said quickly, not even caring if he answered or not, she was that happy to be talking to someone.

"I wouldn't consider it crazy as much as I consider it trying to do what's best for your kid." Boone said trying to be the smart guy. "My story is that I was trying to get my step-sister in Sydney, Australia and I had to pay her boyfriend to get away from her. We went to the hotel that night and the next morning we were on the plane. And now, we're on this rock!" He sighed and looked over at Claire who had a tear trickling down her face. "What's the matter? Did something hurt you? What happened?"

"Nothing. Do you realize that we never would have met each other if this hadn't happened? I'm crying because I'm happy!!" Claire sighed.

XoXo

_"Do you need some help?" A man asked. Claire was sitting at the table in the cafe in the airport._

_"No, actually I'm fine. I just hate flying." Claire smiled up at the man in uniform._

_"What flight are you going on?" The man asked Claire, smiling back at her._

_"Flight 815. Can I tell you something?"_

_"Sure..."_

_"I'm on this plane because, this is going to sound crazy, a psychic told me to. He said that I was supposed to give my baby to a couple in L.A. he said that they were the only ones who could take care of it. But, and listen to this, he said a few weeks earlier that I was the one to take care of it. And now I'm scared because I know that when I have the baby, no matter what happens I'll never be able to see it again. You must think I'm crazy, huh?" Claire laughed and then succomed to her tears. The man gave her a tissue and Claire thanked him._

_"I don't think your that crazy. I just think that psychics are magicians that haven't quite been able to make their shows on Vegas. Well, I have to go, I have to fly Flight 815. And don't worry, I'm sure everything will be OK." The pilot smiled at her and walked off. Claire stirred her tea and thought about what he said. She looked over and saw a man and a woman arguing._

_"At least Thomas and I were never like that" She thought, smiling to herself._

XoXo

Claire looked at Boone and smiled. She couldn't help but think that this was where she was supposed to be...

XoXo

I know it's short, but it's the best I could do. Don't worry it will get better, I promise. Please R&R!!


End file.
